<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marinette: Adoption Center for Superheroes by The_Reading_Dragon_Rider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497142">Marinette: Adoption Center for Superheroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider'>The_Reading_Dragon_Rider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Lila Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette never meant to meet the Wayne on her class trip to Gotham.  And she certainly didn't mean to find out that they were also Gotham's infamous Bat Family.  But the biggest thing she never meant to do was adopt them all.  Almost all of them are older than her but she isn't going to let that stop her from taking care of them.  What's this about DYING?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: The Class Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette looked out the plane window at the cityscape in the distance.  It was dreery but beautiful; then again, a lot of people said that about Gotham.  Just like they said that unless you could stay in the nice part of Gotham, you were better off not going at all.  But when the Paris class of Françoise Dupont High School decided that they wanted to go on a end of year school trip, well, off to Gotham they went.</p><p>There was a small commotion behind her and Marinette turned around to see Lila amd Chloe getting into one of their infamous insult competitions.  Marinette was still suprised at how Lila and Chloe became friends with each other and the rest of the class.  Chloe was originally disliked for her past bullying of the students and Marinette had originally disliked Lila because she was a liar.  But then something amazing happened; Marinette (with Alya being the driving force behind the incident) was trapped in a classroom with Lila and refused to let them out until they worked through whatever issues they had.  Marinette expected for her to stay in that classroom forever but, after blowing up at each other (and how did neither of them get akumatized?), they sat down and talked.  Marinette realized that Lila truely did want friends but she thought she had to earn it and as such, she lied and lied and lied in order to get people to like her.  Amd Lila realized that Marinette didn't necessarily hate her, just the fact her lies could hurt their classmates future.</p><p>It was after that long talk that, when Alya let them out, they marched to the classroom and Lila came clean about her lies, admitted she just wanted to impress them, that they gained a new friend who gave them something they desperately needed.  Madam Bustier's class was bright and amazing students but they were too trusting and were easily taken advantage of.  And so Lila taught them how to be a little more jaded, to see when people wanted to use them for their own gain in subtle ways.  But the thing Marinette was most pleased about was when, through a combined effort of herself, Rose, and Lila, they cornered Chloe and tried helping her understand why her actions were wrong.  Marinette and Rose would be kind in their endeavor but it was Lila, who cared but could be vicious when needed, who tore down attempt after attempt by Chloe to push her superiority that was the catalyst.  Chloe could only stand there as she finally faced how her actions affected her now and in the future; everyone knew she wanted to go into PR or politics and with the reputation she was building now, it would cause problems.</p><p>After that, Chloe began taking small steps to be better; she would never be nice like everyone else but they didn't want her to be.  At that point, everyone could admit they were naive and too trusting; they needed friends who could balance them out and help them discern who was really their friend and who wasn't.  And so, a year passed.  The class was closer with a more wary look on the world.  Things were going well for them and they felt on top of the world.  So Marinette brought up having an end of year trip; a great way to close up the year.  As a class, they researched different locations before settling on Gotham.  It was the location of Wayne Enterprises Headquaters and nearby to Metropolis where the Daily Planet was for them to go on tours.  It was a good way for the class to go somewhere interesting and help look at the careers many of the class was interested in.  Sprinkle in going to a couple museums, the park said to be maintained by Ivy, and dining at a fancier restaurant would make it an amazing trip all around.  So with work being pitched in from all corners, they raised the money while Marinette filled out the paperwork and argued with the school board on why they should be allowed to go to such a dangerous city.  It was only when Marinette pointed out that Paris could be considered almost as dangerous with all the akumas that the board relented, seeing her point (and remembered the fact that it was Madam Bustier's class who dealed with akuma's the most and could hold their own well).</p><p>But that wasn't all that happened in Marinette's life; her Ladybug side was coming together just as wonderfully.  Her and Chat, Adrien, found out each other's identity which found them getting closer and, eventually, dating.  Her heart did break a little when, during a mind control akuma, Master Fu was forced to give up the Miraculous Box to her.  She felt sad when he lost his memory but helped him by getting in contact with Marianne and reuniting them.  Adrien was there and held her when she cried about their lost mentor.</p><p>But that was in the past now and Marinette was sitting in a plane with her class, watching as more creative insults would fly out of Lila and Chloe's mouths, none of them holding any heat.  Finally, noticing some other passengers on the plane were beginning to look annoyed, Marinette spoke up.  "Now, now.  You both are queens in your own right. Let's calm down a little before we get scolded by plane staff."</p><p>"As if, they would hear from my daddy for the disgrace of scolding me for being amazing." Chloe said, smirking while flicking a piece of her hair behind her.</p><p>"Oooo, high and mighty princess coming out to play." Lila teased.</p><p>Adrien turned around then. "Come on children.  You heard your mom.  No more fighting now." He said and everyone laughed as Marinette's face turned bright red.</p><p>Marinette glared at Adrien before a gleeful look crossed her face.  "If I'm the mom, since I'm dating you, does that make you the dad?  If so, look at your children.  For shame kitty, you enabling them by teasing me."  Adrien spluttered as Nino popped up from his seat.</p><p>"Daaaaaad, Kim is betting with Alix again."  Nino joked, enjoying the chance to wind his bro up.</p><p>"You all are ganging up on me.  How could you all?  The betrayal stings so deep." Adrien drapped himself across Marinette dramatically.</p><p>Marinette giggled, kissing him on the nose, before turning back to everyone.  "But we really should settle down, we don't want to cause a big ruckus.  And Kim?"  Kim poked his head up.  "No more bets until we land and are at our hotel.  We know how crazy you and Alix can get."  Marinette told him before winking and settling down in her seat </p><p>Adrien laughed quietly, shaking his head before wrapping an arm around Marinette and kissing the top of her head.  "The kids are just the worst aren't they?" Adrien joked.</p><p>"Mmmm, they're yours when they're trouble." Marinette joked back before hearing the intercom crackled on, the pilot announcing the planes arrival to Gotham.  With one quick shared kiss, they began checking that everything of theirs was securely in place and then buckled up.</p><p>The plane landed quickly and soon everyone was crowding the aisle while Madam Bustier and a TA named Orchid Chanalles tried to herd everyone together.  Marinette took a deep breath and smiled; this was going to be a great trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the day after when the class arrived in Gotham. They spent their first night traveling by bus to the Grand Wayne Hotel before having a small dinner in the hotel's restaurant. Madam Bustier and Ms. Orchid then gave everyone their room keys while writing down who was going to what room.  Marinette and Alya were lucky enough to score a room together next to Nino and Adrien.  Lila and Chloe had gotten the room across the hall from them.  Marinette was shaken awake by a groggy Alya and groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head.  "Come on girl, I know you don't want to but we need to get up if we wait to get breakfast before the tour at Wayne Enterprise," Alya told her, yawns breaking up her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette just groaned again, "No, I'm a creature of darkness.  Leave me be until the moon has risen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mari, don't make me get Chloe.  You know she'll drag you out of bed, choose your outfit, and then bully you into wearing makeup.  If you want to skip the hassle, I'd get up," Alya warned, pulling the blankets off of Marinette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette considered her words for a moment before sighing.  "I'm up, I'm up.  Don't sick the class sun on me."  With that, Marinette grudgingly sat up in bed, glaring at the clock that read 7:34.  "Bloody morning people.  Ruining normal people's lives with their ridiculous hours," she grumbled as she stumbled to her suitcase, vaguely seeing Alya disappear into their bathroom.  Marinette zipped open the suitcase and grabbed one of the outfits she had laid on top out.  Changing out of her pajamas, Marinette pulled on a black tank top with a red bat lovingly stitched on, a pair of deep blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and upon deciding to opt-out of her usual pigtails, she used a red bandana to create a headband to keep her hair out of her face.  Nodding to herself, she turned toward the bed where her purse lay and, glancing at the bathroom door, opened it up to reveal Tikki still asleep and laying on a macaroon.  Marinette giggled, shaking her head as she retrieved a red purse and quickly transferred her phone, wallet, mini sketchbook, and pencils to it before gently picking up the sleeping Kwami and placing her also in the new purse.  Alya came out of the bathroom finally and Marinette darted in to clean up a bit.  She smiled at her reflection; today was going to be a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was not a good day.  Sure, it had started off fine; Marinette was able to enjoy a wonderful breakfast with her friends and then Madam Bustier and Ms. Orchid had gathered all the kids to the bus so they could get to their tour at Wayne Enterprises.  Everyone had been thrilled to visit as the company was one of the best companies around and was in multiple fields of business, from clothing to farming, technology to sporting goods.  Marinette loved listening to the tour guide, named Richard Grayson, as he told the class about all the different areas and what each floor was devoted to.  But then they had gone to the cafeteria for lunch and things quickly went downhill.  The class had all managed to squeeze around a table, laughing and teasing each other when gun-shots filled the air outside the cafeteria.  The class had quickly gone silent and quickly disappeared to hide in any nook or crevice they could hide in.  Which led to Marinette's current predicament; she and Adrien had managed to slip underneath the counter, the sheet covering it hiding them but, due to the material, also allowed the two teens to see out.  The villain who entered made Marinette want to sigh; the Joker in his bright purple and green outfit stepped through the door, cackling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, a group of five men followed, holding AK's and wearing white gas masks.  "Well, well, well!  I heard a little French class was going to be visiting today and I wanted them to meet little old me!" The Joker cackled, "So unless you wait to get on my bad side, I suggest that one of you tell me what I want to hear."  Marinette frowned, eyes darting over the room, planning what to do.  Adrien placed a hand on her back, eyes flicking around to watch out for her and their classmates, the silent guard to his lady's bright leadership and mind.  Finally, Marinette's eyes fell on several items near her and her classmates hiding spots.  Quietly pulling out her phone, she opened the app Chloe and Lila suggested and Max and Alya worked together to make; it allowed them to send messages but the phone would only quietly vibrate despite the setting it would already be on at the moment.  (It also had other features but that was the most used one.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, there are cups, trays, and books near each of your hiding spots," she texted the group.  "When the time turns 12:39, burst out of your spots.  It'll distract them with all the sudden movement.  I want most of you to grab whatever is closest to you and start throwing it.  Kim, Alya, and Alix, you all will be with me and Adrien.  We'll focus on the gunman before going for the Joker.  Everyone else will be covering us so we can get close fast.  This will be treated like a Syren-Level danger as there is no Miraculous Ladybug to reverse anything done."  After everyone sent back a confirmation message, Marinette locked eyes with Adrien.  The watch on his wrist read 12:38 and, taking a deep breath, she allowed her muscles to tense in preparation to leap from under the counter.  As the watch hit 12:39, Marinette and Adrien moved in sync with the rest of the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick Grayson could only stare as the nice, smart French class he had been giving a tour to disappeared from sight when the Joker first hit the building only to appear just as quick in synchronized moments.  Most of them took to distracting the gunman and Joker, keeping them from focusing on just one of them while displaying more of their skills in disappearing and reappearing to aid the distraction .  Five students used that to rush at the gunman, disarming them before converging on the Joker.  Dick's mind raced, "<em>How did all these French students come up with a plan and calmly execute it?  They looked a little scared but more calm than anything.</em>"  Finally shaking himself out of his shock, he strode towards where the danger lay unconscious; he was Nightwing and, as a civilian, he could at least help secure the group.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette collapsed with a groan on her bed.  The Joker incident had almost taken the rest of the day, as the police were taking the entire class's stories down since they were the ones that had managed to put together a plan to take down the Joker.  Mdm Bustier and Ms. Orchid had been finally allowed to take their children and leave after giving their information, so the police could get a hold of any of the kids if needed later.  Although they did stop by where their tour guide of the day was standing and staring at them.  'Poor thing,' Marinette thought sympathetically, 'Must be in shock.'  Marinette thanked him for showing her and her class around before gently patting his arm and suggesting he "head home, eat a nice warm meal, and then settle on the couch and relax after this stressful day".  They departed for their bus after Mr. Richard nodded absently, still staring as her class left.  It was on the way to their hotel when they all noted it was almost suppertime so the class made a stop at a small diner.  With a warm meal eaten, they returned to their hotel.  Couples exchanged small kisses, friends hugged, and roommates linked arms as they finally entered their rooms.  This led to now; Marinette sprawled along her bed as Alya cleaned the minimal make-up off her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Girl, today was crazy," Alya said from the sink as she frowned at a little bit of lipstick that refused to come off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette hummed.  "I suppose.  Little scarier with no Ladybug but otherwise it felt more like we were just dealing with another Akuma honestly."  She sighed as she forced herself to get up; she had to clean off her makeup too anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya chuckled.  "Too true," she paused as she thought of something.  "Girl, how bad is it that we can face one of the worst cities in the States, face one of the worst villains with nothing more than a shrug?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette paused at that, hand stilling halfway across her lips.  "I honestly didn't think about that," she admitted with a frown, cleaning off the rest of her lips.  Throwing the make-up remover cloth away, Marinette shrugged as she grabbed her toothbrush.  "Well, the whole of Paris is kinda being held emotionally hostage by a villain who can essentially corrupt anyone with negative emotions and give them superpowers while making them do his bidding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya nodded at that, braiding her thick hair for sleep as Marinette brushed her teeth.  "Suppose so."  There was silence as the two finished up their nightly tasks.  Alya finished first with a "Done! I'm gonna go change and crawl in bed.  Night Mari!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette spat out her toothpaste and flashed her a grin.  "Night Als.  I'll be there soon.  I should braid my hair too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the next day and it was bright outside… or bright for Gotham.  Marinette decided to honor Nightwing today and wore a flowy shirt that was black on the torso and the sleeves started as black at the shoulders and faded to blue until they were completely blue at the end; there was also a subtle blue layered with the black on her torso that mimicked Nightwing's bird symbol without standing out.  She matched it with black leggings and blue flats.  Marinette noted during her research of Gotham's heroes that Nightwing was definitely an acrobat with the way he fought (Adrien had convinced her to take up gymnastics and then they both started to learn acrobatics together to help make up for their small structures) so she wanted the outfit tribute to him to be practical but still showy while not comprising flexibility.  Alya exited the bathroom and gave an approving nod at Marinette's outfit.  "Looking sharp," Alya grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed as she brushed out her hair, deciding to leave it loose again today, "Well, you can thank Nightwing for this outfit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could guess!  You make any outfits for Adrien like this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just the one.  All daily outfits were made by Gabriel but after much convincing, I was allowed the Gala outfit."  Marinette applied some light blue eye-shadow and started considering her lipstick options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, girl!  How'd you swing that one?"  Alya slapped Marinette's hand out of the way and chose a light pink lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette considered the color with a wrinkle of her nose.  "I designed multiple outfits for his next line.  He may not use them but he grudgingly agreed that, aside from some changes he would make, they were pretty good.  In exchange for them and Adrien agreeing to cram some photoshoots in before we left, I was allowed to create our matching Gala outfits."  Finally, Marinette nodded and applied the lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, as your bestie, can I know the theme for your clothes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, one of Gotham's vigilante couples."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya paused, blinking.  "No way!  Batman and Catwoman?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette chuckled, "Yup!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how are you incorporating Catwoman into your outfit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Catwoman isn't mine.  Adrien found out the theme and insisted he get Catwoman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya laughed.  "He loves cat-themed things.  Chat Noir, Catwoman, that cat pair necklace you gave him one side of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smirked at Tikki, who was suppressing her laughter, as she was quickly transferring her stuff to a little black purse.  "You have no idea."  Then with a shake of her head, Marinette grabbed Alya by the arm and tugged her out of the room.  "Come on.  I'm hungry and want to eat before we go to the museum and park today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Adrien clutched onto Marinette, laughing at his girlfriend's displeased face.  They had just exited the villain section of the museum where there were realistic recreations of the villains "horrible fashion decisions" in Marinette's words.  "Don't laugh at me Chaton!  Those outfits are horrendous!"  Marinette huffed as she glowered in the direction of the section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh but ma choupinette, your face is funny and cute when you find something you don't like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will spray you with water Chaton!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien gasped, dramatically clutching his chest as though he was stabbed.  "Ma chou!  You would betray me like this?  What about the kids?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll survive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You truly wound me, darling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's nice dear.  Now let's go to the hero section.  I know you wanted to look at them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien perked up before side-eyeing Marinette.  "No criticizing their outfits," he warned her as they set off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No promises," Marinette giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya was pulling Marinette behind her in the park, trying to find a good spot to sit and eat lunch as their boyfriends dutifully carried their lunches.  "Alya," Marinette whined, "come on!  Why don't we just go sit over at those park benches?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Mari, the rest of the class is joining us afterward!  We need enough space for us to comfortably all sit at," Alya told the girl, fondly rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe, I do get Marinette's point.  There were plenty of options earlier," Nino pointed out with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya wrinkled her nose.  "Those spots weren't exactly the best.  If we are all going to sit in the grass, I'd like for it to all at least be green."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed, exasperated with her best friend when something caught her eye.  Turning her head to look, she was delighted to see a large patch of beautiful green grass that was occupied by a single boy, who appeared to be sketching something as his (hopefully it was his) dog lay next to him.  As she pointed to the spot, she asked "What about over there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya lit up when she saw where Marionette was pointing.  "It's perfect!  Lucky catch.  Let's go take the spot now as the rest finish getting their food and meeting us here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for finding it, princess.  You're the best lucky charm I could ever have.  I thought my arms were going to fall off with being laden down with the food and blankets," Adrien joked, as he rushed to place said items down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed.  "That's what happens when you two insisted me or Alya weren't going to carry a thing."  She turned to help spread out the picnic blankets, although she did spare a few glances at the boy she had noticed before.  He had short black hair with green eyes that were intently staring at his sketchbook.  He would almost appear absorbed in his work if it weren't for the fact Marinette noticed his small form tensing slightly every time her eyes landed on him.  She absently frowned to herself, when she finally sprawled across one of the picnic blankets.  'Is Gotham so bad that even a child is so highly aware of someone glancing at them?' she pondered as Adrien lay down next to her and pulled her into his arm.  'No,' Marinette decided, remembering other children she had seen that hadn't reacted as this boy had.  'There was something else going on with this boy.'  She felt the familiar desire to pick everything apart in her mind to find the answer and pushed it out of her mind.  She could focus on mysteries a little later, right now her Chaton was looking for some cuddles and who was she to deny her kitty.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the lack of updates on this series.  I had gotten busy then just lost inspiration for this story and couldn't find it in myself to update.  Only just recently have I found the motivation and inspiration to start writing for my stories again although I am still often busy so I, sadly, won't be having a consistent update schedule.  Soorry again for the long time since my last update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette relaxed further onto the blanket as she let the sound of her class chatter amongst themselves.  They all were the people she could trust the most, along with Luka, and it was comforting to be able to hear the group have fun.  Opening her eyes, she sat up and glanced around; Alya was talking with Max about how she could improve her security on her Miraculous News blog.  After more Miraculous users began appearing, Alya had decided to change her blog’s name and christened it as the Miraculous News blog.  Lately, however, there had been some people trying to hack into the website and while none had yet been able to do much damage, Alya wanted to make it ironclad.  Last Marinette heard, the duo had been arguing about hiding a virus in an easily gotten file as a warning; Alya was all for it while Max didn’t want to damage anyone’s computer or phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Marinette let her eyes comb over the others; Chloe, Lila, and Juleka were all discussing a new summer line of clothing released by Adrien's father.  Rose, Ivan, and Adrien were discussing a gig that Kitty Section had lined up once they returned, Alix and Kim were wrestling nearby and arguing about some bet.  Nino seemed to be commissioning some artwork from Nathaniel for a CD album Nino had of Kitty Section; Nino had spent hours tweaking the music for the band so it would sound good on CD and the band had agreed to allow Nino to have a fifteen percent commission for every CD that sold along with getting control over the artwork on the front (although they agreed to share the commission price for the artwork).  Marinette felt her lips twitch into a smile, knowing that Chloe would end up convincing the band to let her make sure the artwork would work with their brand.  Chloe wanted a head start on learning how to work in PR and Kitty Section, Nino (with his DJing gigs), Alya, and Marinette (for her clothing commission site, MDC) had agreed to let her help them manage their public image as needed.  Sabrina and, much to the class’ surprise, Mylene had declared themselves Chloe’s subordinates in helping manage the fours public image.  Speaking of, Marinette could see Sabrina and Mylene leaning over a tablet and arguing over something while jabbing fingers at something on the tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled fondly as she stared at the group and then blinked.  Looking closer, she suddenly could feel her fingers twitching as ideas flew in her mind for small accessories she could make them all fly into her mind.  Marinette eyed the black-haired boy that was still drawing; she loved her classmates but if she wanted to get all her ideas drawn out, she wanted to have a little bit of quiet.  She let herself hesitate for a moment longer before steeling herself.  Standing up, she grabbed her purse and pulled out her small sketch pad and a pencil before walking over to the boy.  “Hello,” she quietly greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” The boy (she noted he had green eyes) asked her abrasively while glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette just raised an eyebrow.  “I was wondering if I may join you over here to draw.  I’m sure you noticed that I came from that large group and, considering you are an artist yourself, you know that noise may be more distracting than helpful when trying to draw.  Seeing as how it is much quieter over here, I wished to simply join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy narrowed his eyes and studied her before giving a single nod.  “I am-” here he hesitated for a moment before continuing, “-Damian Wayne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blinked in surprise for only a moment before shrugging as she sat down.  “Pleasure to meet you.  I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded again and returned to his sketchbook and Marinette did the same as the duo let the silence surround them, only broken by the sound of pencils scratching on paper, birds chirping, and small snippets of her classmates talking drifting over towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you shall need to get going,” Damian’s voice startled her from where she had been designing simple earrings shaped like a foxtail for Lila and a matching bracelet for Alya, the only difference being in the main color of the tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Marinette hummed questioningly as she looked up at him.  Damian tilted his head in the direction of her class and she looked over to see that Ms Bustier and Ms Orchid were just arriving to collect them.  “Ah, thank you.”  She went to close her sketchbook before hesitating as she studied Damian.  Nodding to herself, she flipped to a new page and scribbled down her number before ripping the page out and handing it to him.  Damian lifted an eyebrow as he took it only for both to raise as he realized what she had given him.  “If you ever want to complain about others interrupting you when you’re in the middle of drawing something that requires plenty of focus,” was all she offered before splitting off.  Glancing back only once, Marinette let herself smile when she saw Damian hesitate before folding the paper and placing it in his shirt pocket.  Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders and offered a smile as He, Rose, and Ivan pulled her into the conversation about Kitty Section as the class packed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on the bus, however, Adrien leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Picking up a stray kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette flushed, glaring at him while lightly smacking his shoulder.  “No!” she hissed back, embarrassed.  “We were just drawing together and then he noticed our teachers coming so he warned me.  I just decided to offer him my number because he seemed like a genuinely good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooo, are mom and dad fighting?  Should we get auntie and uncle?” Lila turned in her seat to tease the couple.  Marinette felt vindicated when Adrien flushed a red that matched her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your dad just decided to tease me.  I was just planning on teasing him back for revenge when you helped out so thank you,” Marinette thanked Lila while still poking fun at Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma choupinette, how could you help tease me so?  I don’t think I could survive if you continued,” Adrien exclaimed slaying himself across her.  Marinette giggled and shoved him off her causing Adrien to squawk as he rushed to catch himself.  The class all laughed and started gently shoving each other.  Marinette smiled as the noise of her class flowed over her again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette was quietly drawing some more the evening of the museum visit when her attention was drawn by a quiet ding from her phone.  Reaching over, she felt herself smile when she saw a single text saying, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is Damian.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still smiling, she sent back a, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Damian.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>May I only complain about art related things or can I simply complain in general?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything, so long as you don’t mind if I sometimes do the same.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is alright with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So did you have something you wished to complain about now that prompted your question or was it plain curiosity?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brothers are annoying.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I don’t have any actual brothers but I do have friends that, at this point, may as well be my brothers and I find that, at times, I would agree strongly with your statement.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-tt-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways, what have your brothers done to incur your annoyance?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They rufused to believe that I had procured a number from someone in a friendly manner.  They enjoy teasing me by saying my countenance and abrasive way of speaking would scare off ninety percent of people.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm, I found our time spent together was quite fun.  Would you like me and my partner to help you hunt your brothers for sport using paintball guns?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That would be amusing but my family is far out of you and your partner’s league when it comes to combat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or so you believe!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fairly certain, although your class did cause one of my brothers to become quite surprised.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how so?  And which one?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Richard Grayson.  He was your tour guide the other day.  He was quite surprised at how your class was able to defeat the Joker and his henchmen.  If I may ask, how did your class come up with a plan to defeat him so quickly and have enough skills to defeat him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have had to learn to become adept in defending ourselves or helping create a distraction for others to take advantage of.  As for the plan, I’ll admit that it was my idea.  As class president, I knew that I would need to take control of the situation quickly or there would be consequences caused by either the Joker or the few hot-heads in my class.  Therefore, I took the information I knew about my classmates and what I could see of the environment to come up with a plan.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll admit that I find myself a little surprised that you were the one to come up with the plan.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>As were the police.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I may, it is your small and, by others terms, cute appearance that seems to be what catches most off guard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m aware and use it to my advantage often.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It works well for you.  However, have you considered what to do when you will not be able to use such a tactic?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.  Now that I’m aware of your prowess, how would you suggest that we would be able to ambush my brothers?  I find myself curious.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>...  Would you prefer it happen at your house or elsewhere?  And would it be just yourself or are you going to recruit me and my partner’s help?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she helped Damian plot, Marinette let her smile grow wider even as she knew that Adrien, Alya, and Chloe would be trying to pry the coffee pot out of her hands in the morning.  The class and her parents had already realized Marinette’s chaotic nature and pranks or other such such things were just up her alley.  Damian’s brothers had no idea what was coming their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stumbled into the hotel’s breakfast area, blinking blearily as she stared at the coffee machine.  “Coffee,” she mumbled while shuffling her way over.  Alya, Adrien, and Chloe all share alarmed looks when Marinette continued to just stand by the coffee machine, drinking cup after cup in a desperate attempt to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s shoulders slumped when he realized it was his turn to try and wrangle the sleep deprived Marinette into consuming something else than just coffee.  He inched over.  “My love,” he started gently, eyeing the cup clenched in Marinette’s hand.  “How about we get you some eggs and sausage with a little milk or orange juice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette glared at him while clutching her coffee cup closer to her body.  “Coffee instead of milk.  I need the lifegiving drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a small energy drink later?  I’ll even get you a Cotton Candy Bang if you want,” Adrien bargained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s glare softened as she considered it.  “Two energy drinks and one more cup,” she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.  I’ll get your food and other drink.  Do you want milk or juice?” Adrien asked, relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Milk, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and kissed her cheek.  “Head over to Chloe and Alya.  They look like they’re ready to interrogate you about your outfit today.  Plus I heard Chloe mention helping you fix your makeup.”  Marinette blinked and glanced down at her outfit; she was wearing a yellow button-up shirt and a red skirt.  Then, she had a hooded shawl that was black on the outside with a goldenrod yellow on the inside and the ends were also carefully cut like Red Robin’s cape.  To tie it all together, she had thrown on a thick strapped yellow over-the-shoulder bag to slightly mimic the straps Red Robin had crossing his chest.  Humming, Marinette looked back up to see that Chloe was digging through her bag already while Alya was still studying her outfit.  Now sighing, Marinette trudged over and accepted her fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you came down here with just your foundation and a light lip gloss!” Chloe scolded her the moment Marinette was in hearing range.  “You’re the fashion designer and you know that you should have a little more makeup than that if you plan on wearing your clothing around.”  Marinette let her head thunk  on the table with Alya cackled at her expense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, girl.  You should know better, no matter how tired you are.  The moment Chloe became our PR lady, she’s been nagging at all of her projects to dress and look better,” Alya told her.  Marinette just groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was back at Wayne Enterprises today, only they were going to split up.  Before the trip had started, Wayne Enterprises had offered two tours and an invite for everyone to the Wayne gala.  The first tour was the general one, where they all got to see and understand what each department did.  The second tour, however, would actually be multiple tours of the department of the students choosing.  Knowing this, Marinette and Alya had helped Ms Bustier compile information on what each department did and then broke it down a little further by giving examples of what skills each department used so that the class would be able to think about and accurately decide which area they wanted to learn more details about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Nino wanted to learn more about the business department, about what it took to run a business.  Chloe, Sabrina, Mylene, Lila, Juleka, and Alya all planned on touring the PR department.  Max was fascinated by the technology department they had only touched briefly on the last tour while Adrien and Kim wanted to see the science department.  Rose, Ivan, and Alix couldn’t decide where they wanted to go but decided to head to the PR department too, knowing that it would help them keep a good public image later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette leaned over and muttered quietly to her tour buddy, “If I get a drink with, like, ten shots of espresso right before our tour begins, are you going to snitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino glanced up from his phone and lightly shook his head.  “Only if you get me one with five shots too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette solemnly nodded.  “That can be arranged.  I’ll even give you one of the Bangs that Adrien is getting me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, you are amazing,” Nino breathed, “You don’t know how much makeup I put on to hide my eyebags this morning before my bro woke up.  I got a last minute request this week to throw a mix together for someone and I’ve had to work well into the night to get it even halfway finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cringed.  “I hate the last minute commissions.  You only accepted cause they are paying well over the normal fee, right?”  Nino nodded miserably.  Marinette patted his shoulder.  “You want to sneak away from the caffeine guards and get our coffee quick?  There’s a cafe a room over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to get two cups, I won’t snitch then either,” Nino told her as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against.  Marinette’s eyes lit up as she and Nino snuck off to the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the best friend I could have right now.”  She told him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino chuckled.  “I think it’s because we’re enabling our bad habits together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, you are the best,” Marinette said, a bright grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino shook his head as they stepped up to the counter.  “You’re crazy,” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only on Wednesdays and Thursdays!”  Marinette studied the menu as the duo waited for the barista to finish making a few drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I should be mildly concerned today and tomorrow,” Nino deadpanned while he also studied the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Marinette said, her grin growing just a bit wider.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>